The University of California, Irvine (UCI) is a top research institute that has gained national recognition for its Minority Science Programs at the School of Biological Sciences. The Post-Baccalaureate Research Education Program (PREP) at UCI is new initiative to encourage and prepare minorities who hold a recent baccalaureate degree for a successful pursuit of a research doctorate. PREP aims at increasing the number of qualified underrepresented minorities entering Ph.D. programs in biomedical sciences. The program will start with a cohort of 6 scholars. During the second year, the program will increase to a steady state group of 10 scholars per year. PREP will provide (1) paid research training as full-time apprentice scientists in a preceptor's faculty laboratory to gain research skills, in an employer-employee relationship, (2) individual academic plans to enhance scholar's preparedness, (3) quarterly academic advising, (4) GRE preparation, (5) monthly faculty seminars about research on health disparities presented by invited speakers and (6) training in scientific communications to prepare papers to be presented at scientific meetings. These components serve as a mechanism to maintain interest in biomedical research after college graduation, receive compensation and prepare for a Ph.D. program, while scholars establish a mentor relation with a faculty advisor, gain advance research skills and become competitive applicants for graduate school. PREP scholars will have individual academic plans based on recommendations made by the Admission Committee of the Combined Graduate Program offered by two departments in the School of Biological Sciences and four departments in the College of Medicine. Faculty in the Combined Graduate Program utilize state-of-the-art approaches and provide training in eight areas of concentration, including cancer biology, virology, immunology and pathogenesis. Over 100 faculty with funded research programs have agreed to serve as preceptors. Progress made by scholars will be monitored by quarterly meetings to insure advances in their research training, academic plans, GRE preparation and application to the Ph.D. program.